pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Fraxure
|} Fraxure (Japanese: オノンド Onondo) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 38 and evolves into starting at level 48. Biology Fraxure is a bipedal, draconic Pokémon with long, gray tusks with red tips protruding from the sides of its mouth. These tusks are capable of breaking boulders. It has dark eyes with red irises, a gray face, and a cowl-like feature of green segments on its head, neck, back and chest. Its arms have three red fingers, and its lower body is gray, with red speckles on the underbelly. It has red toes and a red tip on its tail. Fraxure is very violent and territorial. Fights over turf often break out between it and another Fraxure. After a fight, it sharpen its tusks on river rocks, as they do not regenerate. It lives alongside rivers. In the anime Major appearances A Fraxure also appeared in Drayden Versus Iris: Past, Present, and Future!, where it was a Pokémon Iris borrowed from the Opelucid Academy to battle against other students when she was younger. She met up with the Fraxure again in the same episode. Minor appearances Fraxure debuted in Dreams by the Yard Full! in 's dream, where it dreamed of evolving. Multiple Fraxure appeared in 's flashback in The Bloom Is on Axew!. A Fraxure appeared in another of her flashbacks in The Lonely Deino, being scared away by a wild . Multiple Fraxure also appeared in A Village Homecoming!. A Fraxure appeared in A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Iris has a Fraxure which was seen taking her to the . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Meadow: World Axle - B1F}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Dragnor}} |area=Jaws of the Abyss (B1-B28), Smoking Mountain (Mapless Street), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Toy Collection: The Sword for Justice}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 1}} |area=Silbern Museum: Stage 102 Graucus Hall: Stage 492}} |area=Ruby Volcano: Smoldering Caldera (All Areas), Black Realm: Obsidian Shrine (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- when its Attack is 113 or higher Evolves into when its Attack is 173 or higher | |link= , Kiyomasa, , and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=611 |name2=Fraxure |type1-2=Dragon |evo2= |no3=612 |name3=Haxorus |type1-3=Dragon }} Sprites Trivia * Fraxure was the first to be designed.Nintendo News: A Pokémon that's too strange? There's no such thing says Sugimori * Fraxure represents in the Unova horoscope. Origin Fraxure's tusks resemble that of or a n, and are also similar to blades. Its crest may be based on a ( , specifically), or perhaps a such as the . Name origin Fraxure may be a combination of fracture and axe. Onondo may be a combination of 斧 ono (axe) and don (Ancient Greek for tooth). In other languages |fr=Incisache|frmeaning=From incision and |es=Fraxure|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Sharfax|demeaning=From and |it=Fraxure|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=액슨도 Axndo|komeaning=From axe and |zh_cmn=斧牙龍 / 斧牙龙 Fǔyálóng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Axe-tusked dragon" |ru=Фрэкшур Frekshur|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links |} de:Sharfax fr:Incisache it:Fraxure ja:オノンド pl:Fraxure zh:斧牙龙